Bleach Titans II
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Sequel to Bleach Titans I. It was to months later when two female titans came face to face with some of their old enemies from the past.
1. Peace

This is the first chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 1: Peace

(Previously from Bleach Titans I)

It all started in the Sereitei when four intruders invaded the soul society. Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu all went to the world of the living (Jump City) to bring back some young heroes.

They brought back the Teen Titans, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Rose, Angel, and Shane to help defeat the intruders that came in the soul society.

The titans defeated the intruders on by one. But some of the titans start to have feelings for some of the soul reapers.

Angel, who was the supervisor for squad 10, starts to have some feelings for the young captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Rose, the supervisor and healer of Squad 4, began to have feelings for the substitute soulreaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. At first, Ichigo developed feelings for her in the beginning when the Titans and the soul reapers first met.

All eight titans were able to receive a zanpaktou to help defeat the enemies. Robin received the Zanpaktou, Sirius. Raven with Ravenclaw, Beast Boy with Jove, Cyborg with Jupiter, Shane with Bankotsu, Starfire with Virgo, Angel with Hoshihime and Rose with Aphrodite.

Rose had troubles with detecting the last two intruders because of her feelings. She had made the biggest decision of her life. Her heart helped out with it.

Angel, Titan number 8 left for the third portal in Karakura Town with Squad 10 and half of Ichigo's Team. There, Angel manages to defeat Kariya. Angel was able to release her zanpaktou and uses Hoshihime's power to

Rose, Titan number 6 left for the last portal in Jump City with Squad 11 and the other half of Ichigo's team to defeat Aizen.

The head captain decided to let Angel, Cyborg and Beast Boy stay in the soul society, while the others had to go home back to Titan's Tower.

It was hard on the other titans that they have to leave their friends (new and old) behind. Rose was mostly sad that she is leaving Ichigo behind.

(Beginning theme: D-tecnolife)

It was finally peace and quiet at the titans tower. Both Robin and Shane were now working on the super computer. It is taking them four hours to get it done. Starfire was playing with Silkie and Raven was trying to look for a good book to read from her library. She always takes her time when finding a good book to read.

"If only cyborg were here, he would have gotten this done three minutes," Robin said as he was fidgeting with the wires. Sweat was dripping from his forehead.

"I agree. This is way too complicated," Shane replied to his best friend.

"This manual doesn't make any sense. I never even studied this stuff yet. I am still a kid."

"Yeah, a kid at heart."

Raven came by with a book in hand. She had found a good book. But it was something she already read. She raises her hand and fixed the computer in less than three seconds.

"WOAH" Both boys exclaimed. They both fell to the floor in a thump with wide eyes. Then they both came back up and looked strangely at the computer that is good as new.

"At least say thank you," Raven said in her usual tone. Then she frowned and went to the sofa and opened up her book to the first chapter.

"Thanks," Shane said with a smile, "I thought we will never get it done until Tuesday."

"Well, good thing it is done," Robin Said as he closed the lid.

"We're supposed to be expecting a call from the other three titans from the soul society in a few minutes."

"oh, yes, I hope to be talking to them," Starfire said in a cheerful voice.

In Rose's room, Rose was on her communicator listening to Ichigo's story. She was unconsciously petting Kilala. Avion was asleep with Kulolo sleeping next to her.

"Wow, anyways, Ichigo?" Rose said with a smile.

"What is it?" Ichigo said over the communicator.

"The titans are expecting a call from Angel, Cyborg and Beast Boy from the soul society."

"I'll let you go."

The two hung up and Rose gently places Kilala next to kulolo and Avion. Then she heads out of her room.

In the main room. The titans were still waiting for an incoming call from their three comrades. Like what's taking the other three so long to call. Robin went to sit on the sofa. Shane still stayed at the computer. Starfire continues to play with the silkworm.

Rose comes in with a bowl in hand. She was taking it back to the kitchen from her room. Kilala had a fever last night (poor Kilala). It only took Rose two hours to bring down the fever. Kilala kept wincing and meowing in pain. Luckily, Avion helped Rose along with the healing process. Good thing she is better right now.

"Still waiting for the call," Rose said as she set the bowl in the sink. She turned on the faucet and let water run into the bowl.

"Yeah, while trying to fix the computer system for four hours," Raven said annoyingly.

"Hey. It's not our fault that we can't understand the manual." Robin yelled out.

"Actually Robin, it's the manual for the T-ship." Shane said while he was reading the cover of the manual in his left hand.

"Aw, man"

Robin threw a fit.

"Well, looks like Cyborg didn't want anyone to fix the computers." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Thanks for pointing that out," Shane said looking at his 'cousin'.

"Well, it might take a while for them to call," Robin responded to Rose.

The computer starts beeping.

"Incoming call from Soul Society," Shane announces. Robin gives his friend a nod and Shane turns on the screen and it reveals the Head Captain.

"Captain Yamamoto" Robin says in shock.

"Hello Titans, I am here to say that even though you are still supervisors you will be part of the captain's meeting even if you are in the world of the living."

"Ok,"

"Is Friend Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Angel there?" Starfire asked.

Then the screen shows Three supervisors.

"Hey, how's it going with you guys?" Angel asked.

"Everything seems quiet and peaceful…"Robin started.

"But we had a few run ins with Slade." Shane finished.

"Is that so," Angel says coolly.

The titans didn't notice that Beast Boy slips out of site. He was thirsty for a soda.

"So, Rose, how did the fire reading go last night?"

"Actually I didn't have time." Rose said with wide eyes.

"Why, busy talking with your boyfriend?" Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Ah, no, Kilala had a fever and I had to get medicine and herbs to bring down the fever,"

"Kilala had a fever last night?" Robin asked.

Rose nods at her friend.

"Kilala's a Demon."

"I know, it's rare for demons to catch a cold."

"You better take care of her right now, Rose," Shane said.

"She's better already." Rose smiled then sweatdropped.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Where's Cyborg and Beast Boy?"

"Sorry I had to finnish my soda," Beast Boy said.

"I had to give an urgent message to the head captain."

Angel growled and hit the two boys on their heads. Some titans can be annoying sometimes.

Raven was quiet and then she continues to read.

"We're going to let you guys go," Robin says. The three nodded and then the screen gets turned off.

"Well, who is up for a round for my new video game?" Shane asked with a smirk. Robin raised his hand and smirked back. The three girls rolled their eyes and sighed. This is going to be a long morning. Rose went back to the kitchen to fix some tea and some stew for lunch. The titans loved her stew. She had made it with her mother when she was so young.

(Flashback)

"Rose, dear" a woman with silver hair called out and a small girl at the age of four comes rushing inside and her mother asks her to help make the stew for supper.

Rose's father and brother comes in and had a bite to eat. Naraku, Rose's brother sometimes say that every time he had a bowl of Stew he claims that he would protect his sister at all cost. Rose laughed and hugs her older brother.

(End flashback)

Before lunch, Starfire was reading a book about Theodore Roosevelt.

"Whacha got there Star?" Raven asked pearing over her book.

"Oh, it's about one of the presidents. I never knew he had a baby bear for a pet." She said happily.

"Awwwww, a baby bear for a pet sounds cute." Shane added cutely.

"Not like they kill you," Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, Star…if you had a bear for a pet, don't let it kill you or the titans."

"I am not going to have a bear for a pet. I have Silkie." Starfire said holding up a happy, cute silkworm.

Robin rolled his eyes even though they are under the mask. Then he got back to what he was doing.

The next day, things went normal for the five young teenagers. Raven had to go to the bookstore to buy a new book. But she will be back soon.

The titans were now lying around. Three of the titans were lying on the couch relaxing. Robin was talking a nap. Starfire was reading a book about Thomas Jefferson (A/N: Did you know that I am related to that president. Awesome) Rose was lying on the sofa staring off into ceiling and unconsciously rubbing Kilala's ears.

Rose was exhausted from last night. She had gone to her planet to run a few errands. During her trip she found two inu-manta demons. They look like Kilala and Kulolo but they are dogs. One was a girl so Rose kept her and named her Keiko. The other one was a boy and it had longer ears. (Imagine Kiba's dog from Naruto. But Kiba is going to be the two tailed dog's name.)

Shane was standing near the window drinking some root beer. He was looking out into the city. He smiled at the site of the beautiful city. Then he frowns. Something was in the distance. It was orange and red and yellow. It was moving. It was fire. He turned to the titans.

"Robin there is fire on one of the buildings in the city. "

"Are you sure?" Robin got up from his place on the sofa and went over to his friend's side and his eyes widen at the site.

"Who is going to go?"

"I'll go, I can use my water bending to get rid of the fire."

With that said Rose headed off. She went on by herself. When she got closer, she realized that the building is not on fire. Then she gasped.

"It can't be…"

Whew that is it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter…coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Chat


	2. Rose and the Four War Gods

This is the second chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 2: Rose and the Four War Gods 

When she got closer, she realized that the building is not on fire. Then she gasped.

"It can't be…"

Rose got closer. She can see a man with long red wavy hair. He has a red diamond on his forehead. He was wearing Japanese clothing. In his hand was a strange staff. Rose knew this man from her home planet.

"That has to be…"

(flashback)

Little Rose was picking some wild flowers. She was picking them for her mother. AS she was about to pluck the last flower from the grass she sees a foot of a strange clothing. He was mostly wearing dark red.

"Who are you?" She asked with a cold stare.

"I am Kyora. Don't ever forget that until you die."

Rose chanted a spell and sealed him and his comrades to a faraway planet.

(flashback 2)

"Don't forget this my daughter, Kyora is the second strongest of the Four War Gods. But beware of them for they might mark you with their claws." Rose's father exclaimed, "The leader or their older brother is Ryura. He is the most dangerous. But be cautioned of Gora and Jura."

(End flashbacks)

"That has to be Kyora, the Fire God. I thought I sealed them to another planet. Why is he here?" Rose said to herself.

Rose landed on the roof and watched what Kyora was doing. Right in front of the demon was a lost soul of a man. He had a broken chain on his chest. Luckily Rose has her zanpaktou with her.

Kyora smiles evilly as the soul was trying to back away. The lost soul balance and fell backwards. As Kyora was about to strike him a voice was heard.

"Wait" The two turns to see Rose. The soul sighed with relief. Help has come.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyora asked.

"I know exactly who are but the question is why are you here?" Rose asked coldly as she walked forward.

"Does that really matter to you human?" Kyora's eyes narrowed while he was glaring at her.

"Human is only half of what I am." Rose snarled at the man.

"Half human, half what?"

"What were you doing to this soul? Were you planning on marking him with the mark of the four war gods?"

Rose went over the soul and knelt in front of him. The soul starts to whimper and begged for mercy.

"Listen, I am sending you a peaceful place known as soul society. You will be happy there."

Rose uses Aphrodite and performed a konso. The soul was sent to soul society. This konso was the first konso she has ever done.

"Where did you send that soul you chimp."

"That is not part of what I am you dumbo. The name is Rosaline, Supervisor of Division 4 of the Gotei 13 squads."

"Is that so. If you were able to do that type of power why don't you use powers from your hands."

"Which one? The one that I used to seal you and your brothers into that planet."

"YOU"

"Yes, I am that person."

"I thought you were dead."

"AS you can see I am alive and ready to take you on again but this time I have to turn you into the police."

"Listen brat, I will have to kill you."

Kyora charged at Rose but Rose dodged his attack. She held up her hands.

"_Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin!_"

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Hadou #33 - Soukatsui"

A blast came from the priestess's hand. The blast hit him and he held his chest in pain. Then he brought his staff up and attacked the priestess. The priestess blocked it with her zanpaktou. Rose drew in for an attack but he vanished.

Rose looked around. She stayed on her toes. She held up her zanpaktou She couldn't sense where this Fire God disappeared to but she has to stay super alert.

The man reappeared behind her and scratched her back with the mark of the Four War Gods. Rose grabbed her back in pain when she fell to the floor of the roof. She growled at Kyora. Her white teeth showed while she was growling in anger and pain.

"You bastard." Rose said.

Kyora kicked Rose in the stomach. Rose flinched. She wanted to get back up and fight this man but she is in a lot of pain right at the moment.

"The mark of the Four War Gods hurt, doesn't it?" Kyora asked sarcastically.

"Not really, the pain usually goes away fast. But that was my stomach you kicked," Rose answered with an angry expression.

"You can't escape from us. Just answer one question or you will never see the light of day…Where did you send that soul. If I find out that you are lying that means 'I'll strangle you till you die'."

"I sent the soul to the soul society where the other souls go after death. In the middle of the Soul Society it the Sereitei. The Sereitei has only ten out of thirteen court guard squads. And In each squad has a captain. These people are known as soul reapers."

"That spell you used earlier, what was that?"

"That was called Kidou. There are two kinds. There is Bakudou and Hadou."

Rose stopped herself from going on any further. She just did a bad thing. Maybe the four war Gods are going to invade soul society.

Kyora turns to leave and Rose pushes herself up and holds up her zanpaktou, getting ready to release it. She waits as Kyora was on the edge of the roof.

"This battle isn't finished you know," Rose said and flower petals start to dance.

"What are you playing? I have enough of your childish games. Didn't your mother told you that can't play with weapons little girl." Kyora asked impatiently.

"I am not so little anymore…Bring them to the twilight…Aphrodite."

Kyora becomes shocked that her zanpaktou changed. It is now a staff with a spear head on one end. Rose leaps towards him and stabs him on his side. He flinched but he didn't feel any pain at all. He smirks and grabs Rose by the neck.

"It's too late woman, you cannot defeat me."

"I will have my friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, defeat you."

"Oh, a special friend of yours. I will make sure he is dead."

"Don't kill him. He is supposed to be the one who will make sure you guys are dead."

"It should be the other way around."

"Flower Huricane" Rose said as a tornado of flower petals dancing around and it hit Kyora. Before Rose was about to swing another attack, two other men appears. It was Kyora's brothers, Jura the one with the spiky hair and Ryura, the leader of the For War Gods.

"What is going on Kyora?" Ryura asked

"It's that brat over there." Kyora said pointing to Rose who is still standing with her zanpaktou in her hands.

"She is just human." Jura said annoyingly.

"Yeah half human" Kyora replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryura.

"She is the one who sealed all four of us to that deserted planet." Kyora's answers were getting more rough. The other two became shocked. Since they were on that planet. All they wanted to kill for revenge was Rose. But ever since they heard that she died by Naraku's hands, They grew disappointed. But since they know that Rose is alive they can have their revenge.

"I thought she was dead." Jura asked.

"I don't know how she came back to life."

"Was she a little girl when she died." Ryura asked while he was looking at the annoyed priestess with the eyes that is saying 'Give it a rest already.'

"I guess so…so Kyora what information do you have." Jura said then he decided to change the subject.

"I was able to mark a soul with the mark with the Four war Gods but that woman used something called a konso and sent him to the soul society." Kyora answered with his usualll evil smile.

"Soul Society. We should check that place out later on." Ryura said rubbing his chin.

"Plus the soul society has soul reapers such as captains."

"Escelent work Kyora. Tonight we shall invade Soul Society." Ryura said with an evil smile.

Rose was silent. _Damn._ This is too much for her. Her zanpaktou became normal and she put it away. She fired up her spiritual powers and hurled towards them, ready to fire.

The three war gods moved out of the way and Jura grabs Rose's arms and threw her off the roof and let her fall to the streets to die.

Rose fell backwards. Her back was facing the streets. What is she suppose to do. Then she go the perfect idea. She did a backflip and her feet landed on a power line. She springed herself back up and began to do a spell.

"_Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier."_

"What is she saying"

"I really don't know. She did the same thing before you got here. She calls it Kidou"

"Hadou #31 - Shakkahou" Rose did the kido and a red blast came from her hands and went towards the war gods The three dodged and they disappeared. They have gone to their fourth brother, Gora, who is a really large turtle.

Rose looked around for the fire birds but they were gone as well so it seems that her mission is over for now. She starts to get a bad feeling on soul society.

Well good thing they don't have their true powers that make them invincible. Long ago a young Shinto priestess sealed their powers within a box and sent the box to a black hole and the box was no longer seen.

Rose slowly stood up and headed back towards the tower. She didn't bother to go back to where the other titans are but instead she headed back to her room. She lied flat on her bed. Avion came to her master.

"My lady, are you okay."

"A little, But I am still in pain."

"Physically or spiritually?"

"Physically…The Four War Gods…They returned from that planet I sealed them to. They are going to invade soul society."

"Why don't you tell Robin this?"

"I don't want them to worry about me. The mark of the four war gods is on my back. It will appear if one of the four war gods approaches you. It can be painful. Well good thing that they don't have their powers. It doesn't exist anymore for a priestess named Shiori sealed their powers into a small box and threw it into a black hole."

"Wow"

"How is Kilala fairing?"

"She is doing fine right now. She is still sleeping. Are you going to tell Ichigo about today?"

"I don't know if I want to. I don't want him to worry about me."

"I see."

Rose continues to stare off into the ceiling and but then she decided to cool of f in the shower.

Well that is it for the second chapter of Bleach Titans II. Ok, We're making progress here. Stay turned for the next chapter from a fanfiction site near you.

PS – I still need questions for my new fanfic, Worlds Finest Teen Titans. But the thing is from my profile you have to read Bleach Titans and Teen Titans Season 6 to ask questions. The characters are: Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Rose, Shane, Angel and Avion. Get to know more about the three or in this case four ocs (Rose, Shane, Angel, and Avion) You can send in more than one question to each character. The max is 10 questions for each character.

(example)

(Robin) – 1

2

3

If you liked this story please review.


	3. The Star in the Circle

This is the third chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 3: The Star in the Circle

"We're going to let you guys go," Robin says. The three nodded and then the screen gets turned off.

After Angel hung up she stretched her arms and yawns. After the head captain dismissed the other captains, the three titans decided to have a movie night in the squad ten barracks.

HItsugaya, or should I say Snowy gave them permission. Rangiku wanted to watch the movie with them. Now Angel won't be the only female who was once surrounded by two boys.

"Alright, who gets to pick the movie?" Angel aksed her two friends with a smile. No one noticed that her mouth was twitching.

"I do" Beast said with his hands raised.

"No its me," Cyborg said pushing Beast boy down to the floor.

"No me"

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

Hitsugaya came into the room along with Rangiku. Hitsugaya was interrupted from paperwork from a sudden noise. He had decided to go and see what the commotion was about. As he was in the room he turns to his supervisor

"What are they fighting about?" He asked Angel who now has wide eyes.

"They are fighting about which one is going to pick the movie." Angel said ticked off. Hitsugaya stared at the two other titans who were still bickering.

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

"Uh- uh" (Cyborg)

"uh-huh" (Beast Boy)

Then suddenly a bop on the head was felt on both of the boys. They looked sadly at the Small captain and asked why he did that.

"How about I pick the movie?" HItsugaya said with a growl in his throat. He went to the little case that holds up to ten dvds.

Cyborg was able to bring the equipment for them to watch movies in the soul society. Hitsugaya picks out 'Titanic'. (God, I love this movie. But it is sad in the ending part when Titanic Sank)

For three hours Beast Boy, Cyborg, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Angel were watching with their eyes wide open and the scenes where there was romance, drama, and suspense, including death.

In the movie there were a lot of bodies in the frozen water where it made the four out of the five crying their eyes out. HItsugaya was not on the edge of tears.

After the movie everyone went to bed. Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to their rightful places. Beast Boy in Squad 11 and Cyborg in 12.

(From a distance)

A woman was staring to the soul society with an evil smile. She felt the moon giving her more power. She wanted to take control of a certain person. She knows who she is after. She has figured out her plan. She waited for a random soulreaper to come along.

Two hours later a male soul reaper was coming out for some fresh air and that is when the woman made her move. No one heard him scream. She left a symbol on the ground. It was a large circle with a star in it. The points of the star was touching the edge of the circle.

Then the woman hears voices calling out to the soul reaper she had attacked. Quickly she scurried away for the night. She waited for morning to come. The other soul reapers found their friend and two of them took their injured friend to squad 4 barracks while the other two went to report this to Yamamoto.

The Next day…..

Captain Yamamoto decided to send squad 10 to investigate the area.

Once they were at the crime scene they looked around for clues. Well there was only one and that is the large symbol.

"What is that?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know." Hitsugaya answered.

AS for Angel, she had a shocked expression on her face. This symbol was familiar. She had seen it before, but where?

(flashback)

Little Angel was playing around with her friends. Her first friend was a samurai and the other was a geisha. They were both having fun. A while later the three children hears an evil laugh. It was strange. Who would be making this kind of laugh?

The three kids turn to see a woman wearing darker clothing. She had small purple lipstick that shimmer against the sunlight. She had dark purple clothing on. Her hair was black and in her hands was a silver mirror. ON her forhead was a black crescent moon.

"Who are you?" the geisha asked.

"It doesn't matter about my name. It all matters that you die." That was all the woman could say. The three children became frightened. Then an older boy came and told the three kids to get back. This was Angel's older brother, Matthew.

The kids obeyed the older boy. The boy fought the woman but he failed. Angel cried for her brother. She felt hopeless. AS the woman was about to attack Angel, a sacred arrow came and hit the woman's hand. The woman screamed in pain.

Everyone except for Matthew looked over at a small blonde haired girl holding a bow. This is Rose, a few weeks before she died. The woman got mad at the small priestess and went to attack her.

Rose had another arrow ready. She held the bow up and shot the arrow. Instead of shooting a sacred arrow, she shoots the sealing arrow. The arrow pierced the woman's heart and the woman fell into a deep sleep.

Rose came up and did a spell and sent the woman's sleeping form to the planet where she had sent the four war gods to. She turned to Angel's brother and went to him. She used her healing powers and healed his wounds. Then she went to Angel and her two friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Rose asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah," The samurai answered with a nod.

"You better promise me that you will be careful next time."

"We promised." The geisha said with a grin. Her makeup didn't show her dimples.

"And I promise that I will be your guardian from this day forward."

"Really?" Angel asked. Her eyes became sparkly.

Rose nodded and then bid her farewells. She left the planet and headed to her own.

A few weeks later the king of Lyoko made some announcemts. Angel who is actually the princess was listening in onto the current events her father usually give every week.

"I have some news that you need to be aware of: The great Priestess was murdered yesterday on her planet. They had burned her body along with a jewel and buried her ashes next to her parents."

Angel was saddened by this. She ran to her room and never came out.

(End flashback)

Angel fell to the ground and sweat started to come down her face. Then her eyes start to fill with anger.

The laugh was heard again. Angel recognized the laugh. The woman appears again.

"Who are you?" HItsugaya demanded.

"That is rude of you. You should always introduce yourself in front of a lady first."

"I am Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Now tell us who you are lady?"

"You know, I do not like to tell my name to people in public. So it all matters that you mangling kids should die."

"I am not a kid." HItsugaya growled and raised up his zanpaktou.

"Reign over the frosted heavens…Hyourinmaru."

An ice dragon appeared and went towards the woman. Then a small battle begins. HItsugaya could get anything out of the woman. The woman kept dodging his moves. It was hard for him. This woman had already been trained.

The woman knocked HItsugaya to the ground and made her move towards Angel. HItsugaya was struggling to get up.

Rangiku decided to make her move. She released Haineko was it still wasn't any good. After Rangiku was thrown against the wall, The woman moved quickly towards Angel.

The woman tightly grabbed Angels right hand and chanted a spell. Angel screamed at the pain from the spell that was transmitted into Angel's hand.

The woman left and the only thing she left behind was a mark that had a circle with a star in it on Angel's palm. Angel faints and Hitsugaya stood up and ran towards his friend. Angel was badly hurt.

Hitsugaya tried using a healing kidou but it was no help. The only way to heal Angel's hand was Rose.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"I have to take her to Unohana and then I am going to report this to the Head Captain," Hitsugaya replied and then picked Angel's motionless body up and carried her to the squad 4 barracks.

"What happened?" Unohana asked with concern.

"Just put a bandage around her right hand. I want you to show that to supervisor Rose if she should show up."

Unohana nodded and started to work.

"Ever used healing kidou?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work"

"Oh"

Captain Hitsugaya went to the division 1 barracks. He walked down the hallways and waited to hear Yamamoto's voice to be heard.

Once the first captain heard that he had a visitor, he let him in. Yamamoto could tell that Hitsugaya had a worried look on his face.

"What happened, captain Hitsugaya?"

The young captain told the head captain the whole story. The head captain was stunned by the whole story like he could see it in his head.

"Thank you Captian Hitsugaya. I will call for the substitute team to come and then I will have the rest of the supervisors to come out and investigate."

Captain Hitsugaya left the room. Then a soul reaper from division 7 came in with a message.

"Sir I have found this note outside my room. It was signed by someone called 'F.W.G.'. "

"Thank you. I will have this checked out."

Whew that is it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter…coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.


	4. Back to the Soul Society

This is the fourth chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 4: Back to the Soul Society

Rose let the water on her drain of the pain and sadness. She had to let go of the anger that had cuased her from the four War Gods. The mark of the For War Gods was visible on her back. It only appeared as a scar.

Rose stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on some clean priestess robes and put her dirty ones into the hamper. She had a towel over her head when the titans called her into the main room.

Rose throws the towel onto her bed and she ran out of her room. Once she reached the main room of the tower she stopped and gasped. The titans were talking to Captain Yamamoto.

"Good thing you're here. Head captain is about to tell us some bad news," Shane said as he turned to his 'cousin'.

"What is going on?" Rose asked with concern.

"What I was about to tell you is that Angel has been attacked this morning," Captain Yamamoto said on the screen.

"_Don't tell me it's the Four War Gods,"_ Rose thought with a glare.

"We need you to come to the Soul Society immediately."

"Who is going to pick us up?" Robin asked.

"I will have two captains pick you up in five minutes. See in the soul society."

The titans quickly got ready. They were dressed up as soul reapers right now. Rose had decided to take Kilala and Kulolo with her. Of course Avion would be going. Robin called for some other titans to come and take care of their tower.

The two captains that picked up the titans were Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki. The titans nodded that they are ready to go and they all went to the soul society following the two captains.

In the soul society, most of the titans went to see Beast Boy and Cyborg. Rose and Robin went to see Angel.

Rose didn't notice from a distance away that Ichigo and his friends were staring at the two titans were headed straight to the squad 4 barracks. Ichigo was excited to see Rose, but since her face had a worried look he wanted to wait to see what is going on.

In the squad 4 barracks the two titans sadly looked at Angel. Captain Hitsugaya was watching his supervisor who is now in a coma.

"Can you tell me what happened, Captain?" Rose asked not turning her head towards the young captain (Come on…he is way older than you.)

"This woman appeared and attacked her. Rangiku and I tried to stop her but we were too late to stop her. Angel received this mark. I do not know what it is. I tried to use my healing kidou but it didn't work to well," Hitsugaya said with his eyes fixed on Angel's sleeping form.

Just then Isane came in. Rose turned to the lieutenant of Squad 4. Isane was out of breath.

"What happened?"

"There has been an attack. I have never seen these strange scars before."

"_Looks like the Four War Gods have made their move._" Rose thought. Rose followed Isane out of the room and into another. The man was lying on his back. Rose could tell that this soul reaper was from Squad 6.

"That's strange, there was this scar on his back. It was visible on his clothing but it disappeared." Isane said.

Rose went to the man and turned to Unohana.

"The scar might still be on his back, but remind me if the scar appears visible."

Unohana nodded and Rose left the room.

Rose headed outside but still didn't notice Ichigo was waiting for her. Before Rose could walk any further, Ichigo grabs her by the arms (no to tight) and pulled her to him. Rose let out a small yip.

"Missed me?" Ichigo said with a smirk. Rose had wide eyes and she started to blush. She turned to see Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo" Rose explained, "Of course I missed you, but didn't we have that talk on the communicator?"

"Yeah, that was yesterday."

Ichigo and Rose went to the field for a bit. They continued to talk about other things. Rose still couldn't tell Ichigo about her encounter of the Four War Gods. She didn't want him to worry.

"How did everything go at the tower right after we talked?"

"Well both Shane and Robin were working on the computer system but Raven managed to get it fixed. That's basically it."

"Wow short story." IChigo said rubbing his head then they hear a soft but weak meow from Kilala, "What's with her?"

"She had a cold two nights ago and it looks like her fever is starting to kick up again," Rose replied, gently rubbing her cat's warm head with the back of her hand.

"I thought she was a demon."

"It's rare for demons to catch a cold. I believe my father told me they only catch it once. But for this one, I think it's worse. She'll be better by morning."

Just then a hell butterfly came with a message about a captain's meeting in five minutes. Rose stood up with Kilala in her arms and Kulolo meows at her owner. Ichigo stood up and by the time Kulolo meowed he looked down and picked her up.

"Can you take care of Kulolo for me until the meating is over?"

"Sure thing, I'll wait right here." Ichigo answered with a smile and he kissed her for a few seconds. Rose smiles and heads off.

ON her way a fifth seat from squad 4 came and stopped Rose from going to the squad 1 barracks.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Rose asked.

"It's your friend; the one who had been attacked before you came here." Said the young soul reaper.

"Yes, What is wrong with Angel."

"She's gone"

Rose stood silent for a minute. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"When did this happen?"

"After Captain Unohana left for the meeting."

"The meeting…I have to tell them"

"Hurry dear."

Rose ran towards the squad 1 barracks. Kilala, who just got her health back, was confused on what is going on. The priestess ran as fast as she could; faster than any wind could travel.

The guards that guard the doors during meetings saw Rose coming and they let her pass cause she is a supervisor. Rose realized that they were in the middle of a subject.

"Supervisor of Squad 4, explain why you are late." Captain said furiously. Rose quickly bowed and apologized.

"Sorry Sir, but this message is urgeant. I was on my way here when Fifth seat of squad 4 stopped me and said that Angel has disappeared."

"That's impossible. Do you have any proof."

"Not that I know of."

"Then I will have this meeting rescheduled."

Later the Head captain and captain Unohana, along the Titans were heading towards Angel's room. Then they saw it. There were trails of blood.

"Two trails of blood."

"I think I know what is going on, but I have a bad hunch. I have faced this woman before. It happened a few weeks before I died. I just know it. The star in the circle can penetrate the body of a living being and separate into two beings. That means Angel might have split into two living beings. I do not know which kind." Rose explained and then sadly left the room.

Later on night came and Ichigo watched Rose who was lying there with her eyes locked to the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. He felt sorry for Rose's friend.

"Rose, you should get some sleep." Ichigo said firmly.

"I can't, years ago I made a promise to Angel before my death that I will be her guardian and protect her from harm. She is my best friend." Rose said and tears start to shed.

Ichigo got close to Rose and Rose then grabs on to Ichigo's black kimono and start to cry. Ichigo hugs her close and climbs into bed with her and calms her down so she wouldn't throw a temper tantrum.

After Rose had calmed down she fell asleep in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo manages to fall asleep as well and the two of them had a peaceful sleep.

The thing is Rose didn't sense a strange moth fluttering by and passing Rose's window and then flying into the moonlight. It flew to a man with antennas like a moth. He didn't look Japanese but he was Chinese.

Next to the man were two girls. One was dressed in light pink and the other was wearing blue. They each had a gem on their foreheads. Then the man smiled as he received a message from his moth.

That morning, Robin received a message that was signed by the initials F.W.G. The message was in French. No one in soul society could speak French. Robin just stared at the note dumbfounded. What could this mean? Rose knows over 6 million languages except for Japanese (due to her wearing her priestess robes.)

The head captain decided to have a captain's meeting right in the morning. The Seven Titans and the ten captains were now in the squad 1 barracks discussing some issues.

"Yesterday Angel has left injured. She may be somewhere in the soul society. I need a team to go out and search for her. Any volunteers?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I'll do it," Hitsugaya said, "I take my lieutenant along with lieutenant Abarai and two members of squad 11. Plus, I will take Substitute Soul Reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Before you go, I received this note this morning. I do not know who wrote it. It is written in a different language."

"That reminds me," Captain Komamura said, "A member in my squad found one as well. The signature is F.W.G."

"What language is it in?" Kurosutchi asked.

"I really don't know."

Rose went up to the Robin who was holding the note and took it from his hand. She read it.

"This one is written in French." Rose said.

"What about the other note?" The head captain asked.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

Captain Yamamoto gave it to the priestess and Rose read it. It was the same as the other note but it was in Cambodian.

"They are both the same but in different language."

"What does it say?" Soi Fon asked.

"It says, 'We only have two who is under our power. They are both marked by our symbol…F.W.G.'"

"What does 'F.W.G.' stand for?" Unohana asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out."

Rose already knows who wrote it. 'F.W.G.' stands for 'Four War Gods.'

"Alright Captain Hitsugaya, you may take your team out as far you think Supervisor Angel might be at."

"Yes Captain I will do my best."

"Captain Hitsugaya, Angel is my best friend, I made a promise that I will protect her before we ever came to planet Earth. Please make sure she is alive and well."

"I will, Rose."

"Meeting dismissed."

The captains left the room. Hitsugaya went to gather his team. The first one he saw was Ichigo. They both went to Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku. They all agreed to go search for the missing Titan. They will be leaving in ten minutes.

Whew that is it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter…coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.


	5. The Strange Fox

This is the fifth chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 5: The Strange Fox

The team was ready to go search for Angel. They were all at the gate. Ichigo takes his time to comfort Rose who was still sad about her friend.

"Alright who are we missing?" Captain Hitsugaya asked and he looked around. Someone is missing alright. He looked for that missing person.

Ichigo who was the missing person finally showed up.

"What took you so long Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Sorry Toshiro; just had to comfort Rose before we go." Ichigo answered/

"We need to move out right now. But only one thing Kurosaki"

"What?"

"You're only to address me as Captain Hitsugaya."

"Whatever."

"Let's go"

The team moves out. Rose watched the team headed out and the gates closed. Just then she sensed a moth close by. Rose looks up and sees it. Strange; usually she sees the hell butterflies.

"Rose what are those?" Soi Fon asked.

"They're moths. Come on, I think it's motioning us to follow." Rose answered as she went to the tree and started to rub the trunk.

Both Rose and SoiFon went after the moth. The moth was heading to a tree. The tree was in the middle of the east forest.

"Carefull Captain, the air is filled with poison," Rose warned and held her hand in front of the division 2 captain.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked with worry.

"This poison is from a moth demon."

"Moth demon?"

"Yes, There were only three moths, but two were already killed. The third one was not like the others. The other two were Japanese. The third one is mainly Chinese. The Chinese Moth Demon is the only moth demon that produces poison." Rose answered as she went to the tree and started to rub the trunk.

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes, his name is Menomaru. I have fought him in my childhood when I was five. It happened a year after I sealed a woman to a planet. I sealed Menomaru to that planet as well."

"Why is he here?"

"Ever since I died, my seals that either pin or bounds the enemies to a certain object doesn't last long. That is one of the techniques I have not yet mastered. That means Menomaru is free."

"Ok, but that is not what I am hoping to hear but how come he know's he is here."

"That I do not know. Chinese demons are different than any other demons. They can track a human's spiritual energy. I bet he is here for revenge." Rose looked to the ground then she looks up at a tree branch. Her eyes widen when she sees two girls standing there waiting to fight.

"Hari, Ruri…"

"Who are those two girls?" Soi Fon asked as she reached for her zanpactou.

"They work for Menomaru."

"_Did they send the notes?" _Soi Fon asked herself.

"I use to know Hari and Ruri. They were once priestesses in training when they both betrayed the people on my planet and started following Menomaru."

"Did anyone fear them?"

"I don't know."

"Well I never knew that you would be out of your resting place Teena (A/N: Rose's alien name; I made it up)" Hari said with an evil smile.

"Hari" Rose growled.

The two girls made their move and both Rose and Soi Fon dodged their attacks. Since the air was filled with poison, Soi Fon accedenty inhaled a lot of poison and choked.

"Soi Fon" Rose shouted. She looked back to where the two girls are. The two girls attack and Rose reversed it with her spiritual powers, the she went to Soi Fon and took her back to Seireitei.

"Whatever is going on, I am afraid there are more than one enemy. We now have eight. This is going to be a huge mess. First the Four War Gods, then the woman who attacked Angel, and now Ohgi and his subordinates," Rose thought while heading back to the Seireitei with Soi Fon on her back.

"Hang on Soi Fon, I know just the antidote to use," she said to the sick looking captain who was panting and her body turning cold.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest the team was still searching for Angel. The only one that was silent was Ichigo. He hadn't made a sound ever since they left to do a search party. Usually he is quite loud.

Renji looked over at his friend and noticed a strange look on his face. Ichigo was still thinking about Rose. What about her? It is her looks, her hair, her body, her beauty, or her kindness? Renji quickly thought of something. Then he decided to tease Ichigo about his love for Rose.

"So, I noticed that Strawberry is in love with a priestess."

"Aw that nice."

Rangiku starts to sing. "Ichigo and Rose, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Hitsugaya starts to get ticked off.

"Shut up, Rangiku, that is starting to piss me off."

"Sorry about that captain."

"How long have we been searching?" Yumichika asked.

"I don't know, maybe an hour or so," Ikkaku answered.

The team kept searching. They looked into trees, behind bushes, behind rocks and in tall grasses. There was nothing that campares to Angel. Plus They can't sense her spiritual pressure. They just have to keep searching.

Just then Hitsugaya senses something closeby. He uses flash steps to get him there. The others realizes that he was heading away from the group so they followed. IT only took ten seconds before Hitsugaya had to stop. Ichigo stopped behind Hitsugaya, then Rangiku behind Ichigo, Ikkaku behind Rangiku, Yumichika behind Ikkaku. Renji on the other hand couldn't slow himself so he bumped into the others and they fell into a pile in something wet.

"Mind getting off of us?" Ichigo asked with annoyance.

"Sorry," Renji said,

"Ow that's my hand, Ikkaku" Rangiku whined.

"Get your hand off me, Pervert." Yumichika yelled at Renji.

"Hello, Captain cant' breathe here." Toshirou said while his face was in the ground.

"Sorry" Ichigo said

The captain stood up and his front was covered with red liquid. It was blood.

"Is that blood on your hoari, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, that is why I had stopped. It seems like Angel was here. The wound on her palm of her hand must have gotten worse."

"Look there is more blood over there." Renji said. The others head there as well. Ikkaku puts a finger into the blood and smells it. It was different than the blood they came across. He tasted a little but then spitted it out.

"That is not Angel's blood. IT is the blood of an animal."

"What kind of animal?"

"A fox."

"A fox? Where? Where?" Rangiku cried out and looked in many directions.

"I never heard a fox in the soul society." Ichigo said.

"The only fox we know is Captain Kamamura." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"This fox is different. Like a real fox." Renji said.

"I think I remember seeing a fox in a zoo once with my family." Ichigo said.

"I think I can see a fox from here. But it is pink instead of red."

"Odd"

"Renji, do you mean 'Rare'?" Histuagaya asked.

"Here Foxy, foxy, foxy…" Rangiku called out.

The fox looked up at the soul reaper who just called out to it. The fox was pink alright. But the eyes are green. The fox growls and goes back to sleep.

"It seems tired."

"Plus it is injured."

"We rarely don't get animals here in the soul society."

"What I learned from science that animals do not have a soul."IChigo said crossing his arms.

"If a fox doesn't have a soul, how is it suppose to live?" Renji asked.

"I don't know"

"Alright. Since it is injured, we can take the fox back to soul society and have Unohana heal it's wound." HItsugaya said.

Just then the fox got up on three legs instead of four. The right paw was bleeding, just like Angel's hand. The others were impressed that the fox can be able to move while it is injured.

The group went steady. They tip toed towards the fox, holding their hands up, telling it that it will be alright.

"Be careful…" Histugaya started then the fox leaped up into the tree branches above. This was shocking.

"Like I said be careful and don't hurt it."

"Right."

"Surround it"

The soul reapers went up into the trees. The fox was shocked. Soul reapers were surrounding it. The fox leaped up but then Renji who was holding a rope roped the rope above his head like a cowboy.

"I may not be born to rope but I can give it a try," he said and he hurled the hoop onto the fox. It ended up around the weak leg and once he gave it a tug the fox falls to the ground.

The fox made a little wimp and Hitsugaya and the rest came down.

"YOU IDIOT…LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE…YOU MADE IT WORSE!" HItsugaya yelled at Renji.

"Sorry"

"I am going to tell your captain about this."

Renji let out a sigh. "Let me carry it to the soul society."

"NO…I can't have you injure it again. Now instead of Unohana, it will be supervisor Rose who will do the job of healing it."

"Toshiro"

"What is it Kurosaki"

"Can I carry the fox?"

"Sure, if you are good with animals."

"I am"

"Alright let's move out."

"_I am sorry Angel, I couldn't find you maybe we will be able to search for you again and again until we give up. I hope up are okay out there. Sorry Rose, I failed you to save your friend."_ Histugaya thought as they headed back.

This is going to be a long journey.

That's all for this chapter folks. Stay tuned for more action, from a fanfiction site near you.


	6. The Strange Girl

This is the sixth chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

AN: For the conversation between the fox and Rose. The words that are bolded are the Fox's lines and words that are like this…_Hello _Those are Rose's lines.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 6: The Strange Girl

*Cough*Cough* SoiFon was still coughing from the poison she inhaled. Rose gave her an antidote and a poison shield mask to cover up her face.

"Here Soi Fon, I need you to keep this mask on. It will help diminish the poison within your body." Rose said as she tightened the mask on SoiFon's face. Rose helped her lie down on the bed. "I need you to rest."

Soi Fon fell fast asleep and Rose walked out. Before she turned she stopped dead in her tracks when Ichigo and the search team walking past her. Rose followed them. She thinks that they may have found Angel.

Ichigo laid the bundle onto the bed. Its paw was still bleeding. Rose cuts in and surprised that there was a pink fox in her presence. When she saw that wound, she turned to go get some bandages and some herbs.

While Rose was getting the things she needed, Captain Unohana came in and asked what happened and what they found. Captain Kuchiki was there too.

"Well, we were unable to find Angel at the moment. But we managed to find a fox. This fox however is injured." Captain HIstugaya said crossing his arms.

"Speaking of injured. Wasn't Renji the one who almost torn its leg off?" Rangiku asked.

"Renji, why" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"Sorry Captain I meant to go for its body," Renji said sadly.

"Don't do stuff like that again."

Rose came back with some items and starts cleaning off the fox's wound. It growled when it felt the pain. The others left Rose to do her business. Rose used some alcohol and then wrapped the badages around it tightly.

"There you go. You'll be better in two to three days." Rose said with a smile.

**Thank you.**

_That's weird. It's almost like it is talking to me._

**You got that right.**

_You can hear my thoughts._

**Yes**

_And I can hear yours._

**Yup**

_This is so awkward._

**Bet' cha Bottom Baby.**

_You're weird._

**I know I am.**

_Do you have a name?_

**Yeah, it's Aelita.**

_Aelita?_

**I am a fox from Lyoko.**

_I see. Right now we are looking…_

**I know, you are looking for Angel.**

_How did you know_

**I am a Lyokon, Duh.**

_She's been missing for only a day._

**I know. Besides I know where she is being held captive.**

_You do?_

**Yeah**

_Tell me_

**It's really complicated.**

_Whadya mean?_

**Well…**

_Tell me_

**The castle is surrounded.**

_By what? Guards? Demons? Hollows?_

**No it's a barrier.**

_I see._

**There is one thing.**

_What is it?_

**Only a priestess like you and a lyokon like me can be able to break the barrier. **

_Oh. Tell me later on until your wounds are healed._

**Ok.**

**^6^6^6^6^6^6^6^6^6^6^**

The next day the captains and Supervisors were called in for a meeting. The only captain who was missing was Soi Fon who was still covering from the poison from yesterday.

"This meeting has called to order. Supervisor of Squad 4…How is Captain of Squad 2 feeling?" Yamamoto asked.

"Right now she still needed rest. It is not easy getting poison out of a body. But by noon I think she will be up on her feet."

"Thank you. It still looks like that we still have not found the Supervisor of Squad 10. But instead we have a fox taken into custody."

"The fox knows where Angel is and I know who is responsible for both injuries."

"Who?"

"Her name is Kaguya. She is not the only enemy we have right now. We also have three others. We have a Chinese moth demon named Menomaru and his minions, Hari and Ruri. Both Captain Soi Fon and I faced them right after Captain Hitsugaya and the search team left to go find my friend Angel."

"This is going to be trouble…But still have you found anyone who sent those notes."

"No idea sir." Rose knew that was a lie. Of course she knew but she doesn't anyone to get killed.

"Well Anyways…"

The alarm starts to sound.

"Red alert, we have an intruder in soul society, I repeat, an intruder in soul society," the announcer said as he rang the bell.

In the squad 4 barracks, Aelita woke up from her slumber and she knew what was going on so she carefully jumped off her bed and paddled out the door.

"What could this be about." Robin with his hand on his hilt of his zanpaktou. The other gates opened and there was nothing.

For the last gate, when it was opened a small girl was standing there.

"Please," the girl said, "I want my pet fox back."

Everyone knew that this girl is a human. They all drawled their zanpaktous.

"Who are you?...Tell us who you are or we have no course but to strike," Shuuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad 9 siad.

"Please," the girl said again, "I just want my pet fox back."

'Does this girl work for Kaguya. If she does she has to be taken into custody.' Rose thought as she had her left hand on the sheath of her Zanpaktou.

A few soul reapers used different kidou spells to stop the girl from getting closer.

"Hadou #33… Soukatsui"

The girl dodges the attack.

"Bakudou #30… Shitotsu Sansen"

She did it again.

"Hadou #4…Byakurai"

And again

"Bakudou #62… Hyappo Rannkan" (Shuuhei did this spell)

She dodges a lot of hand rails.

"Hadou #32…Oukasen"

She does it again. How long is this going to take?

"Bakudou #4 Hainawa"

She did it for the last time.

Rose held up her hands to do a kidou.

"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier."

A red ball of spirit energy appeared from her hands.

"Hadou #31…"

**Wait don't hurt her.**

_What do you mean…Aren't you suppose to be resting?_

**I am sorry but you have to let me go with her.**

_Huh_

**Trust me.**

_I am not so sure about this._

**I can tell you something. **

_What_

**The castle is located in the western forest. **

_Keep going._

**I need you and Whitey to come there.**

_You mean me and captain Hitsugaya._

**Yes**

_I'll be there after defeating the moth demon._

**You better. I make sure Angel is safe from harm.**

The fox left with the girl and they two left.

'Angel are you sure that you are safe? Do you remember the promise we made from when I saved you life from Kaguya? I do, The reason why I am your guardian is because you are my best friend.'

"Rose," a voice called out to her and she came back to reality. She turned to IChigo who was trying to call out to her.

"Ichigo" Rose whispered. Ichigo embraces her and then whispers something into her ear, "Captain Yamamoto called in for a meeting."

"I'm on my way," she said.

"I am coming too. They asked me to join the meetings now. "

"Oh, then let's go together."

The couple walked together to the squad 1 barracks. While on the way they linked arms and Rose leans her head on Ichigo's arm.

That's all for this chapter folks. Stay tuned for more action, from a fanfiction site near you. Please Review.


	7. Taking Out the Four War Gods

This is the seventh chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 7: Taking Out the Four War Gods.

"The evil moon princess, Kaguya, was created by the hands of chaos only to target the weakest links and take control of them. That is how she kills them. It was a great deal to her until the day she was sealed for a couple of weaks before my death," Rose explained. Ichigo was standing next to Komamura.

"What about the moths?" Ukitake asked.

"The moths were created and controlled by a Chinese moth demon know as Menomaru. Menomaru is the last moth demon alive. The other three were killed a long time ago by a monk. This moth demon is the only moth demon that can produce poison."

"What about the other two girls?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hari and Ruri were once priestesses in training back on my planet. They both betrayed the people on my planet and controlled a few demon slayers to kill of the royal family. My father didn't have the choice but to kill them. So he did and then I sealed the three to the same planet Kaguya was seal at."

"Alright we need to…"

"AUGH!" Rose yelled out and the pain in her back increased. Red marks start to appear. She fell to the floor and clenched at her wounds. They were so painful right at the moment. She could hardly move. The Four War Gods are on the move.

"Rose" Ichigo yelled and ran to her side. He gasped at the red markings and became confused on what they were. Captain Unohana recognized the marks right away.

"That is the same marks from one of my patients," she said.

"Rose when did this happen? What kind of mark is that?" Raven asked.

"These marks on my back happen to belong to a group of Assassins who done nothing but killing. This mark came from Kyora, the Fire God."

"The Fire God?"

"Yes he is the second strongest of all of the Four War Gods."

"Rose why didn't you tell us?" Robin yelled.

"I would have after seeing the fire in the city." Both Robin and Shane remembered seeing the fire before they went back to the Soul Sociey.

"Yes, but no. It was not a real fire. It was just some of Kyora's fire birds."

Captain Hitsugaya thought of something. It didn't take him that long to figure it out.

"Those notes that we received in different languages was from the Four War Gods…F.W.G."

Everyone totally agreed.

"Didn't you get the part of the note where it said? Their symbol is the mark on my back and the two that are under their power. One of them is me."

"Seriously Rose, Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you guys."

"We forgive you but you could have told us earlier then we will handled the situation fast."

"But for a soul reaper it is difficult to defeat them, but it is harder to defeat them even if you are marked. But it is mostly hard when they have their full powers."

"Full powers?"

"yes they had full powers until a priestess sealed them in a box and threw it into the black hole. I believe they are mostly after me but I couldn't take them all down at once."

"We take one down at a time."

"That is probably the best method for now. But I want to take out the leader."

"The the decision is final. I will have Captains Hitsugaya and Zaraki along with Ichigo Kurosaki to take down the First three," Yamamoto ordered. Everyone nodded and then Zaraki wanted to be the first to take down one of the four war Gods.

"Who is the weakest?"

"I don't know. From a human's perspective they are all strong. To me the weakest might be Gora. He is a lot different than the others. He looks like a giant turtle."

"That's not so bad."

"Who wants to go after Jura?"

"I think I will," Ichigo volunteered.

"And Captain Hitsugaya would go after Kyora."

"I believe so."

"Good so captain Zaraki, are you going first?"

"You bet I am. I'll be back in a flash."

^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^7^

Meanwhile on an island were three men. Their brother was in the waters because he prefers to swim.

"This is too boring. Our two people should be here in a minute." Kyora said. He hated to wait patiently.

"give them Time."Ryura said.

Just then Zaraki appeared before them. He has a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell." Jura said.

"Who are you?" Ryura asked.

"I am Captain of the 11th division, Kenpachi Zaraki," Zaraki responded.

"What are you here for?"

"I am here to kill off one of your brothers."

"Who"

"The one who is the largest. I believe it is the turtle."

Just then a large turtle came out of the water. Zaraki's eye went wide and then he laughed.

"HA HA...NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Zaraki yelled. NOw this is going to be fun.

"Give me a break...I never heard of a Soul Reaper Captain before." Kyora yelled out.

"Wanna bet?"

Zaraki jumps up and then uses his rough katana and starts cutting the turtles neck. Gora screams in pain like a billion knives stabbing him. Zaraki then gets on top of Gora's head and smiles evily.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

"YOur pathetic..."

"Thank you...I know I am." Zaraki jumps and positions his katana and as he was falling on Gora yells, "Off with you head."

Gora's head comes off the bady and the head lands into the the waters along with the body. The three other brothers looked down and then Jura cries for his brother's death. Ryura wanted to avenge Gora's death so he looked up to face Zaraki but he was already gone.

Meanwhile back in the Sereitei, Zaraki went into the room where Ichigo, Rose, cpatain HItsugaya, Captain Soi Fon and Captain Unohana were waiting.

"That was fun," Zaraki said. Hitsugaya decided to go next. He headed straight towards the door and then stopped and turned back to Rose.

"What is Kyora's Weakness?"

"For a Fire God, it's pretty obvious that his weakness is water."

"Good thing I am going against this guy. Maybe I'll go easy on him first."

"Good luck Toshiro," Ichigo said with a wave.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki." Captain Histugaya left the room and towards the same island where the three remaining war gods are.

On the island waiting for Zaraki to come back to kill. (They are so ready for him.)

"I hate that Soul Reaper. When he comes back I will kill him," Jura said crossing his arms.

"I don't think he will," a voice interupted them. They all turned to a smaller soul reaper. (DING DING DING) It was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Who are you? You look different than that other soul reaper. ARe you a captain, Midget?" Ryura asked.

"Who are you calling a midget?" Hitsugaya asked with ticked marks all over his face. (He looks adorable when he is ticked.)

"Your just a kid." Kyora pointed out.

"I am the Captain of Division 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am not the only midget alive. There are a few others as well."

"Who"

"Like...you"

Kyora become confused. He called for his fire birds and sent them towards Hitsugaya.

"Hadou #1 Sho" Hitsugaya said and the spell pushes the fire birds back. (Sho means Thrust)

"Damm..you may have over powered my birds but can you over power me?"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens..."

"What are you saying kid that is so wierd. Is this a stupid game of yours."

"...Hyourinmaru" A large ice dragon appears which totally freaks Kyora out. The ice dragon engulfs him and Kyora now frozen falls into the waters and dies.

The remaining brothers witnissed the whole scene and then they see Captain Histugaya leave.

Back where The others were waiting, Ichigo gets ready to leave to fight off Jura. He asked Rose about his weakness and she says that she is not so sure.

"Then I'll just leave after Toshiro comes back," Ichigo said.

When Hitsugaya returned, Ichigo left.

On the island The two other war gods waited for another soul reaper to come. They didn't realize that Ichigo came in for a sneak attack and then Jura dies.

Ichigo returns back to the barracks and then he sees Rose putting on her priestess robes over her demon slayer outfit. Instead of a white top it was red.

"I'm back"

"That was fast," Soi Fon said.

"They didn't even notice me coming."

Rose walks right passed them. As she walks out her hair swayed to a side and one fourth of the mark glowed on her back. Everyone was surprised by this. Rose took her boomerang and then headed off.

Meanwhile Ryura waited for a random soul reaper to come by. Instead of a soul reaper he sees a priestess.

"Joy, are you the priestess who sealed our powers?" he asked.

"You keep forgetting all those times when I was the one who sealed you and you brothers to that planet. THe priestess who sealed your powers was Lady Hinata... I am the great priestess Rose"

"You little twit."

"HIRAIKOTSU" Rose threw her large weapon at the leader. It cut his body. Then he dies. Rose felt the pain on her back disappear. It's over for now. She was snapped back to reality when she remembered that she has to save Angel after she kills off Menomaru. So she heads back.

Once she returned, Zaraki went back to his barracks while Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Rose prepares to go to defeat the Moth Demon. 

That's all for this chapter folks. Stay tuned for more action, from a fanfiction site near you. Please Review.


	8. Moth No More

This is the eighth chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 8: Moth No More

Everyone was riding on Kilala and Kulolo (Ichigo and Rose on Kilala and Hitsugaya and SoiFon on Kulolo) towards the place where Rose and Soi Fon fought against Hari and Ruri for the first time.

"how big is this moth demon?" HItsugaya asked.

"He looks like a human. That is his disguised form. I remember a few other moth demons looked huge when in their true form," Rose said.

"I don't get it. Why would there be more intruders here in the soul society?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Usually they would collect souls to help them keep going or they want to take over until some evil end. AS for Kaguya, she is only a replica of the real one."

"I don't remember hearing about Princess Kaguya," Soi Fon said.

"It's a legend. Mostly many demons try to kill her but she managed to purify them. If you have never heard of the Japanese legend, The story is that a long time ago a man and a woman found a small child in a bamboo plant during harvest. They named her Kaguya. One day on the day she was to be married, she find out that she is from the moon. So she rode in a carriage towards the full moon. Now there is a claim that Kaguya died on the moon and then a demon took her power and her beauty and then that is when the Evil Princess Kaguya was born. There was another woman I have fought but I already killed her before she could freeze the entire planet. She was called Snow Princess Kaguya."

"Wait you said something that Menomaru is the only moth demon that can produce poison." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Yeah I did so that is why I am bringing four poison shield masks that can protect us from the poisoned air."

"Do we need to put them on now?" IChigo asked. His breath hit Rose's neck which caused her to shiver.

"Not yet. We are not at the point where we need to put them on."

"Mostly when you were dressed up as a demon slayer I never saw you with a poison shield mask on." Soi Fon said.

"It's against the regulation for demon slayer to not where their masks when fighting. They need to have it on at all times. The demon slayers no longer exist. So the regulation is broken. Someone burned it and went away. So that is why I don't wear my mask that much when I am fighting."

"Who was the monk that defeated the other moth demons." Ichigo asked.

"His name was Monk Zen, He lived over three centuries ago. Plus he was famous for creating the first spiritual animal."

"Who was the second?"

"Me"

Ichigo was surprised. He was expepting her to be the fifth. Soi Fon was quiet for a moment then she sees a strange red kimono on Rose's lap.

"What is that red thing?" she asked. Rose looked at Soi Fon and then at the red piece of clothing.

"Oh, this is a fire rat kimono which…"

Then Rose realized they were getting closer. She reached for the bandana around her neck and pulled in off. She unwrapped it and pulled out four poison shield masks. She handed one to each soul reaper. She put the mask on over her face. The others did the same.

Once they reached there they faced Kari and Ruri again.

"Oh, look who is here Ruri," Hari said.

"Seems like the priestess and the Female Captain brought some back up. Lame."Ruri said.

"What should we do?"

"Let's put them to the test."

The two girls start attacking. Ruri went to attack Soi FOn but Captain Hitsugaya blocked her attack.

"I'll be your apponent," he said through the poison shield mask.

"Who are you?" she asked with no fear in her voice.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10."

"Well then…this is going to be fun."

"Bankai….Diaguren Hyourinmaru"

Captain HItsugaya was now in Bankai Form. Ruri was shocked. Fear was written all over her face. But then she starts to glare at the white haired captain.

"What the….?"

"This is my bankai."

Ruri cursed to herself and she tried to the best in her fighting.

As for Soi Fon she is now facing Hari. She has already released her zanpaktou to shikai.

"Sting them to death, Suzumebachi"

Hari was confused. What is this second division captain going to do? Hari took out her samurai like sword. It spits into two. Now she was ready to fight.

Since Hitsugaya has a time limit for bankai he had to do this quickly.

"What's wrong kid? Having trouble keeoing up with your pace."

"I am not a kid. I am a Captain," Hitsugaya said with annoyance in his throat.

Somewhere both Rose and Ichigo watched the two captains fight. Their eyes were wide open. The reason why they are not fighting is because Menomaru is not out of his hiding spot.

"Looks like they are having a good time," Ichigo told Rose.

"I was thinking the same thing. Mostly I can tell that Captain Hitsugaya wanted to get this over with so he can go save Angel," Rose said back.

"Good point"

Soi Fon already stinged Hari's chest. Hari looked at the mark.

"Ha, you didn't kill me," Hari laughed.

"You don't get it do you?" Soi ofn said quietly, "The way my zanpaktou works is when I sting you with Suzumebachi, your body will become weak until I sting you the second time. After the second time you will die."

"Rats."

Soi Fon attacked again and then Hari screams.

"THIS CAN"T BE! I CAN STILL FIGHT!" That was the end of her.

Ruri felt her heart stopped beating. She looked to where her sister's body laid. Tears start to form in her eyes. It seems now that Hari has finally found peace.

To Hitsugaya's surprise, Ruri drops her weapon and then tells Hitsugaya to finish her off. Before he did, strong toxic poison came out and killed Ruri. It was Menomaru who did this.

"You unfaithful servant of mine," Menomaru said as he came out of his hiding place. He sees Hitsugaya with his poison shield mask on. Menomaru knows the mask belongs to a demon slayer, "I can tell that you are wearing the poison shield mask of a demon slayer. I thought that all of the demons slayers vanished years ago."

"What did you say?" Rose asked and she came out into the moonlight. Menomaru's eyes went wide open as the blonde haired priestess (now demon slayer) stepped foreward with a large boomerang. Ichigo came in right behind her.

"Who are you guys?"

"I am Soi Fon; captain of division 2 and commander of the Stealth Force," Soi Fon responded first.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya; Captain of division 10," Hitsugaya said with a glare.

"Ichigo Kurosaki; Substitute soul reaper," Ichigo said raising his hand.

"Rose; priestess and demon slayer," Rose said.

Menomaru was shocked to hear Rose's name. this was the same priestess who sealed him and his servants two days before her death.

"You" he said, "you were the one who sealed me and my servants to that dry place you call a planet."

"You controlled the demon slayers back then," Rose said back.

"I almost died on that planet."

"You deserved it, you moron."

Rose turned to the two captains.

"Why don't you two head back. Take Kulolo and get out of here. Captain Hitsugaya wait for my return to we can both go rescue Angel."

The two captains left and that leaves with Ichigo and Rose to defeat the moth.

Ichigo attacks first. He uses Getsuga Tensho but it didn't have that much effect.

"Why isn't Zangetsu working?" Ichigo asked himself. Then he gets the idea of using bankai and his hollow mask. He activates it and then summons the hollow.

Rose was shocked. Ichigo is now hollowfied. It is just like when she uses her alien form. The she looks down sadly. But she still has faith in Ichigo.

Ichigo uses Getsuga Tensho again. It made a little cut on Menomaru's face but then Menomaru crushes Ichigo's hollow mask and once Ichigo's face is back to normal, his poison shield mask cracked as well. Rose's eyes widen as Ichigo fell to the ground. He now has difficulty breathing because of the poison. Menomaru then stabs Ichigo in the chest with Zangetsu.

"IIIICHIIIIIGOOOO" Rose cried out in tears. She uses Hadou # 33 to push the moth demon away from Ichigo. Rose fell to her knees next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo" She whispers and then covers him up with her body. She felt Ichigo wrapping his arm around her back.

"Your friend won't stand a chance from my poison. He will die with in minutes once the poison enters his wound."

"You unimaginable bastard,"

"I;m sorry I didn't hear you that time."

"I will never forgive you for what you have done." Rose said as she stood up and glares at him. She quickly places her red kimono in Ichigo to reduce the poison around him. Rose takes out her zanpaktou.

"What are you going to do with that demon slayers sword." (He doesn't know it was a zanpaktou.)

"Bring them to the twilight…Aphrodite." Rose's zanpaktou becomes a staff like weopon (much like Senna's.)

"What the hell is that?"

"This is my zanpaktou, Aprhodite. She controls two seasons; Autumn and Spring. She dislikes Winter and Summer. For the first release that I did just now; can only control Autumn. I have not reached the full release. This is not the true form of Aphrodite, but it is good enough to control the leaves. Leaves and Blossoms are Aphrodite's power."

"You are not a soul reaper."

"True but this is my second visit to Soul Society. I am not just a priestess or a demon slayer…I am the supervisor of Division 4 under Captain Unohana."

Rose leaps up and before he could even locate her, she stabs him in the back.

"I never wanted to see you again; are we clear?"

Before Menomaru answered he disappear into a cloud of dust. The moths that surrounded Rose, Ichigo and Kilala vanished as well. Rose and Kilala went to Ichigo.

"Come on Kilala, we need to get him to Division 4 barracks."

Kilala agreed to her owner and Rose puts Ichigo on the cat's back. Then they headed back to Sereitei.

That's all for this chapter folks. Stay tuned for more action, from a fanfiction site near you. Please Review.


	9. The End of Kaguya

This is the ninth chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 9: The End of Kaguya

Right after Ichigo was being treated by Orihime, both Hitsugaya and Rose went to talk to the head captain.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Yamamoto asked. Doing all this in one night is so tiring.

"Yes, I want to get this over with," Rose said.

"We need to hurry. I am not sure about Angel's health right at the moment," Histugaya pointed out.

"Ok, I will let you go on ahead to save our supervisor. Make sure to call us when something comes up."

The young captain and the priestess nodded and then headed off to save Angel. They both ran fast trying to catch yesterday.

While they were about ten minutes away from Kaguya's castle Hitsugaya looks at the blonde thinking that she might get both of them lost. Being a priestess as she is she can be able to detect the barrier.

"Are you sure that you are leading the right way?" he asked.

"Possitive. I can still sense the barrier," Rose responded.

"are we going to be running into any servants?"

"Not likely. The evil Kaguya likes to live alone."

"Great it is almost like we were walking for 12 hours."

"Actually it was 30 minutes to be exact."

Hitsugaya stared at Rose dumbfounded. How does she know the time? Right, she has the power of Time. (Rose's power over time is for the planet Pluto.)

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya…How are we going to save Angel."

"I will save her. I want you to kill Kaguya and find the fox."

"Ok, good plan."

Finally they reached the barrier. Rose pulled out her Tetsusaiga (I know this is like InuYasha saving Kagome from the Pantha Divas.) The blade turned red and then she sliced the barrier open allowing her and Hitsugaya to enter.

They both ran into the castle. In the always it splitted into two ways and Hitsugaya took the left while Rose took the right.

Hitsugaya uses flash steps to get to the room fast. Instead of seeing Angel, he sees what's her face.

"You" he whispered. The figure turns to face him with an evil glint in her eyes. Her dark blue lips shone in the light. Her dress was long and was silky.

"Nice to see you, my dear boy," she cooed.

Hitsugaya became annoyed. He pulled out Hyourinmaru and Kaguya pulled out hers. Then the fight begins here.

Meanwhile as for Rose, She searched all over the place. Finally she reached the last room. There instead of the devil it was the fox.

"Aelita. Where is Kaguya."

Apparently you went the wrong way.

"Damn"

It's okay but it is great to see you. Look my leg is not broken anymore, the fox shows Rose her paw. It was still bleeding.

"Angel…do you know where she is?"

She is with Kaguya

"Damn"

Rose look back at the fox.

"We have to hurry, I don't want Captain Hitsugaya to die."

Um Rose there is something I wish to tell you.

"What is it?"

Um

"Say it"

Uh

"Say it"

You wouldn't understand.

"Say it"

Seriously

"Say it"

I guess I won't 'say it'

"say what you were going to tell me."

Uh…

"Come on"

You won't believe me if I told you.

"Don't make me purify you"

Ok I will tell you

"Finally"

I am Angel

"WHAT"

I am Angel in Fox form. The human is my human part.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I didn't want to upset you.

"I think you just did."

Sorry

"I get it now. The human that came into Sereitei was actually you. You two were trying to merge into your regular self."

Egg-zactly.

"Great…Come on we have to get you back to you human self"

Both the fox and Rose went the opposite direction where Hitsugaya was fighting Kaguya. They both ran as fast as they could. Even though Angel (the fox) was flinching in pain as she stepped on her paw multiple times when they are running.

Meanwhile in the division 4 barracks Ichigo woke up.

"What the?"

"Oh you are awake!"Unohana said from the doorway.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Rose only saw what happened to you but all we know that you were stabbed in the chest and you inhaled a lot of poison."

"Oh, Rose where is she?"

"She is fine right now. She and Captain Hitsugaya went to go save Angel."

"Damn I have to get there...~Ugh~" Ichigo struggled while trying to get up but then he collapsed into the bed. He wasn't completely healed.

As for Captain Hitsugaya, he was still fighting Kaguya. They were still at full strength. They were not tired yet.

He decided to use his shikai again which he succeeded. Kaguya was not really affected by the ice. She just stayed standing which makes the 10th division captain really pissed.

'Damn it is almost like she is collecting energy every second. This is bad.' HItsugaya thought.

"What's the matter, little boy, having trouble fighting? Your friends are going to die soon," she cooed.

"I wouldn't let you," he growled back. Then a fire arrow came and hit Kaguya's sword. The sword burns into ashes. The angry Kaguya turned to where Rose and the fox is.

'That girl, what is she? Her powers are similar to that priestess who sealed em before I even killed those kids on the planet Lyoko.'

The fox jumps down and ran to her human self. She uses her teeth to get the ropes off.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you all right?"

"What do you think? Do it look like I am ok?"

"Uh yeah you will live."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Its all that matters."

"Quit talking. I don't know who you are lady."

"That is Lady Rose to you. Supervisor of Division 4 and I am a priestess."

"A priestess. Well you look nothing like that small priestess who sealed me to that wretched planet along with the four war gods, and the moth demon."

"Ok you really don't get it, do you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I get everything. I am much more beautiful than the 10th Serenity."

"I am the 10th Serenity."

"WHAT!"

"Plus I am that priestess who sealed you to the Empty Planet."

"You little brat. All of you are brats to me."

"We are not brats," Hitsugaya and Rose said at the same time.

"And we are not little kids," a familiar voice said. IT was Angel. She was back into her normal self.

Hitsugaya smiles at his supervisor and then he looks at Kaguya. He concentrates on his power.

"Bakudou #4…Hainawa" The spell created a rope and then wrapped around Kaguya.

"What the hell!" Kaguya exclaimed. Angel and Rose looked at each other and nod. Angel knows the kidou but she doesn't know the incantations. So Rose went on and said it.

"_Mask of flesh and blood. All creation, Fluttering wings, He who is crowned in the name of human beings. Carriage of thunder. Gap of spinning wheel. Together with light, divided into six. On the wall of blue flame, etch a twin lotus. In the abyss of great fire, the scorching sun awaits._" Rose chants. Angel prepares the kidou.

"Bakudou #61…Rikujoukourou" Angel did it. She said the Kidou spell. Now it is Rose's turn to say a kidou. Two waves of light comes towards Rose's hands.

"Hadou #73… Souren Soukatsui" The kidou spell created a blast and then it killed Kaguya. She burned to ash and then to dust.

They all did it. It was all over for now.

"Angel…" Rose called out coldly.

"Please don't' kill me for not telling the truth." Angel chirped.

"I am not going to punish you and I am not going to kill you for lying to me."

…

Rose's cold glare turns into a warm smile and then leaps on her best friend, almost suffocating her. Angel laughed.

Captain Hitugaya smiled warmly at the two girls who are now reunited. Angel's hand was also healed. It only heals when Kaguya is dead. Which she is dead and now the wound is missing. Since the barrier was created by Kaguya, the barrier breaks down. Now the three can go back to Sereitei.

It is good to have Angel around.

It is a good thing that Angel is back. I feel Happy form myself.

Well the school year is almost over for me so. Which reminds me that this crossover story is almost over as well. Chapter 10 something happens. Hugs to whoever tells me what they think happens next.

Here is the Summary for Bleach Titans 3 –

_After Robin wakes up a year later from a coma, the soul society must bring the titans who went separate ways back together and defeat the enemy that Robin fears most._

That's all for this chapter folks. Stay tuned for more action, from a fanfiction site near you. Please Review.


	10. The Titans Go Home

This is the final chapter of BLEACH TITANS II. Enjoy.

PS: I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 2

Chapter 10: The Titans Go Home

Everyone was happy that Angel has returned. They all gave thanks to Rose and Captain Hitsugaya for finding her and bringing her back safely to the soul society. Angel feels happy and a bit embarrassed.

Ichigo managed to heal completely and then scolds Rose for leaving without telling him. Rose was even happy when the poison in his body ad vanished. (Oh Ichigo, stop worrying about those who are important to you. They can handle things by themselves.)

Everyone decided to have a small party before going to bed. Rangiku gives Angel a gift and Angel cries happily when she received it. Beast Boy thought she was sad.

Most of all Angel was happy for receiving her very own pet. She named the dog Kiba of course.

After the party everyone went to bed. That is except for Beast Boy who was in the hallway writing notes. He set up a prank. It was not a prank but this was supposed to be something to help Angel cheer up.

After filling the balloon with mud, he puts it into the holder and then goes back around the corner waiting.

"Heh heh, this is going to be sweet."

"What's so sweet?" A dry voice was heard from Beast Boy said. Beast Boy yelped and turned to see that it was Raven and then Calmed down.

"Raven don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing? Did you know that it has passed you curfew? "

"Remember how Angel was all down ever since she came back from being kidnapped by Kaguya."

"I don't care…"

"Hey what's up." Shane said with a wave.

"SHHHH" Beast Boy shushed the boy.

"DON"T SHUSH ME BEAST BOY" he yelled back.

"That was loud Friend Shane." Starfire said tiredly.

"Yeah you are going to wake up the whole Sereitei" Cyborg pointed out.

"I believe he just did," Robin said dryly.

"Oh you are here to uh whatched the show," Beast Boy said clapping his hands together.

"What is he talking about?"

"Remember how Angel was all down ever since she came back from being kidnapped by Kaguya"

"Sorry I don't remember that,"

"You suck."

"What are you guys doing. It is 5:30 in the morning." Rose said as she came into the hallway with Ichigo.

"Rpse, Ichigo, I didn't hear you come in."

"That is because we were walking silently."

"Beast Boy what are you doing? If this is a prank you are going to get us all in trouble and kicked out of the Soul Society."

"But this is supposed to make Angel cheer up."

Then the doors open and that means someone is coming in.

"Everyone stay back."

"Seriously Beast Boy?"

"Shh"

"Why are we all hiding?" Angel said from behind. She and Hitsugaya just came in through the window.

"Not now Angel, just waiting for you to…" Beast Boy turns to see Angel.

"AHH"

Angel was confused.

"Oh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Angel, Hehe what a surprise. I was hoping you will be over there and to cheer you up but whoops."

"I was happy last night. I wasn't crying that I was sad about missing you guys. I was crying because Rangiku gave me a new scrapbook of Soul Society."

"Sorry I didn't know."

"Wait if Angel is right here then who is over there?" Rose asked so she can remind Beast Boy about the prank.

"Snap"

Captain Hitsugaya already knew who is about to get the laugh. It was Captain Yamamoto himself.

"CAPTAIN NOOOOO"

It was too late the balloon of mud hit the head captain's face and mud splattered all over the place. As for Beast Boy he was small as a fly. He was looking up at three girls; Rose (who is using her alien flash eyes) Starfire (her eyes flaring) and Raven (using her mad side) who were glaring at him.

"My bad?"

The head captain got angry with Beast Boy and called in for a meeting for Captains and Vice captains to a meeting. Ichigo is now the captain of the Subsititute division. So he gets to join the meeting.

At the meeting the cranky captains who had to get up so early in morning glared at the head captain who is siting in his chair with mud all over his clean clothes. Rose took the liberty to wash it all away with her water powers and he thanked her. Rose went to her place between SoiFon and Unohana.

"This meeting has called to order. I have some good news and some bad news."

"Joy, something that we could go by in the early morning." Captain Kuchiki said flatly.

"What would you like to hear first."

"Let's hear the good news first."

"I am proud to inform that Subsitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki will be the Cpatian of a brand new division, known as the substitute squad. Orihime Inoue will be the Vice Captain. Third seat is Uryuu Ishida. Fourth seat is Rukia Kuchiki and Fifth seat is Sado Yasatora."

Everyone clapped. Even though they are so tired they clapped weakly.

"The bad news is that I have never been pranked before. Because of Beast Boy…the titans are"

Rose and Angel turned to glare at their green friend.

"The titans are suspended for two weeks."

Everyone's eyes were wide. Usually the head captain would banish people from soul society.

"I give you titans permission to say good bye to one person before you all head back to where you came from."

Robin said goodbye to Rukia. Raven said goodbye to Uryuu. Beast Boy said goodbye to Yachiru. Starfire said goodbye to Captain Ukitake. Cyborg said goodbye to Nemu. Rose said goodbye to Ichigo by placing a kiss on his lips (he happily returned the kiss.) Shane says goodbye to Momo.

Angel walks up to captain Histugaya and smiles at him. Without him knowing this, she grabs his color and places a kiss on his lips. Captain Hitsugaya's eyes went wide and he blushed. As she stepped back, hitsugaya seemed to faint without falling.

The other captains were jealous of the small captain. He is already a step ahead of them.

"I think he fainted." Rangiku said thoughtfully.

"Nah, he is still standing. I think he is still surprised from that kiss he received from Angel."

"Wanna bet."

Rangiku gently taps Hitsugaya's shoulder and then he fell to the floor. That was funny.

Later on the titans made their leave for the Titans Tower. They had to get back anyways.

Before Rose left she turns to Ichigo and gives him a sad look. She can tell his eyes say that she doesn't need to worry that they will be able to see each other in two weeks. Then she keeps moving with Angel following.

The titans have finally reached home.

Well that is all I can write for this chapter. That is it people. Stay tuned for my next Book in the Bleach Titans Triology. Catch up with Bleach Titans III. Coming soon…Please Review.


End file.
